Where He Belongs
by Kjb2609
Summary: My gift for the talented Scribblecat27 on the occasion of her birthday! Henry has a perfect project to complete with Killian, which becomes something even more. Featuring the tiny but fabulous BrickHook in his first ever story.


It had started with The Black Pearl.

Henry had seen the set online and despite Emma's misgivings as to whether a man with a hook would be able to actually manage Lego, he was insistent that it was exactly the gift he wanted for Killian.

His excitement at the prospect of working with the pirate to build it, a joint project that Henry could lead, was contagious in the end and she handed over her credit card for the purchase.

When the package arrived, Henry could hardly contain himself. He had called Killian immediately to come over, and ever agreeable, the pirate had arrived shortly after.

"I have something awesome for us to do together, Killian," he announced, handing the wrapped box over. The rattle of pieces surprised him and he looked in concern at the boy.

"It appears it may have not survived its travels, lad."

Henry grinned. "It's all good, just open it."

Killian did so, revealing the image of a pirate ship seemingly made of bricks. He recognised the vessel. Swan had showed him this moving picture and he had quite enjoyed the adventures of his fictional counterpart. He looked at Emma quizzically, unsure what to make of the gift, but she smiled at him and said, "Henry will show you what to do. Go set up on the table."

She left them to it, looking on fondly as Henry unpacked the pieces and instructions, chattering brightly as he explained what lay ahead. The smile on the pirate's face, the look of pleasure that the boy wanted to spend this time with him, sent her over to place a soft kiss on Killian's cheek and another on the top of Henry's head.

"I'll leave you to it."

When they were done, Henry called her over to admire their handiwork.

"Quite the vessel you've built there, boys," she said quietly, eliciting a wink from Killian.

"Aye, love, that it is," he replied, picking up the tiny Captain Jack figurine from the deck and inspecting him closely. "I wouldn't mind having such a ship myself."

Henry stilled, an idea clearly forming. He dashed off with no explanation, returning with a large crate of similar blocks.

"Perhaps you can," he said. "It will just take a bit of planning."

The weeks that they worked together on recreating the Jolly Roger were some of the quietest their home had known. Sword fights over the couch and loud, competitive Mario Kart battles were forgotten as they sat, heads together, discussing dimensions and block sizes, deep in conversation. They kept a notebook full of drawings and measurements, adding and subtracting as they solved problems and encountered new ones.

The ship started to take shape, sometimes waiting on packages of hard to find bricks ordered online, but a constant source of enjoyment for the pirate and the believer. Emma delighted in watching the bond between them grow, a shared passion beyond their constant faith in her making them firm friends.

As it neared its conclusion, Emma realised that when the ship was completed it would be missing one vital component. And so she set about to put that right.

"Mom, it's done. We can't wait to show you." Checking her voicemail, this message from Henry made her pleased that a small parcel had arrived at the station that very morning. The finishing touch, as it was.

When she arrived home, the Jolly Roger sat proudly in the window, the sea in the background. Killian and Henry showed her every detail, the pirate smiling down at the boy as he tripped over his words in excitement.

"It's amazing, guys," she said, "But it is missing one thing."

There was a look exchanged between Henry and Killian that confused her. She cocked her head at them, forehead crinkled.

"Look closely, Swan, just there." Killian pointed to the helm, where she realised two small figures stood. A blond woman in a red jacket and a shorter dark haired boy with what looked like a book in his hand.

"Everything I need is here on deck," he said, drawing her in to his arms and kissing her softly. They ignored the reaction from Henry momentarily. Pulling back, Emma smiled widely.

"Not quite everything," she whispered, pulling another figure out of her pocket. Dark haired, stubbled face, dressed all in black except for a striking red vest. Killian laughed aloud at the likeness and whispered something close in her ear about the choice of outfit.

"The Jolly Roger can't be without her Captain," she said, placing him at the helm. Where he belonged.


End file.
